real_wrestling_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dulcinuggets
Profile Dulcinuggets is a fast food company that's generally considered underrated.. At least one of the chain's restaurants is at every state. (Expect Puerto Rico and Utah). After their infamous feud with catholic church, Dulcinuggets took all the This Part of Site members for some reason and founded Real Wrestling League. Dulcinuggets taught them the medium of wrestling with hard hand, and some people say there was forcefeeding involved. But now, Dulcinuggets is the booker, CEO, main sponsor, main producer AND broadcaster of RWL and are trying to get their fame back! Some leaked history Dulcinuggets was founded in Beaverton, Oregon in the year 2002 by former farmer and animal breeder Travis Dinsie. Travis built the first Dulcinuggets Stand in building that used to be Hairdresser's. Dulcinuggets advertised itself from Internet's forums, where it said that "Nuggets are close, and delicious! Bigger packs cost less, because you're going to sue us from stomach pain!" Dulcinuggets slowly then gained popularity and it also gave people work. (Travis worked as both cleaner, manager and clerk before hiring his first employee, Rensie Backtrackings, who later became his advisor and right-hand man until his death.) Second Dulcinuggets was built to capital city Salem in the early 2004. Soon after the Dulcinuggets had sponsored the very succesful Women's Boot Throwing World Championship contest, Travis announced Dulcinuggets would become a semi-megacorp, and Stands took over every state in U.S, (expect Utah, which was disliked by Travis because his former boss lived there and Puerto Rico, which according to Travis had no citizens) and a small part of Mexico. In 2007 Original Dulcinuggets was closed and it became a museum about Nuggets in general, which was still powered by Dulcinuggets and was the first of the many peripheral productions. In 2009, Travis got one of the most strangest business ideas ever, that he considered great. Lately the Catholic Church of U.S. had critized several fastfood restaurants, including Dulcinuggets. Travis, who was an atheist, wanted to get more believers to eat his stuff, so he created a great ad campaign, "Father, Son and Holy Nuggets: Christian History of Most Delicious Food, Brought To You By Dulcinuggets." It consisted of several video clips from Jesus Christ's life where he used power of nuggets for his famous miracle works. This caused catholic church to get even more angry and soon wanted to shut down every single Dulcinuggets Stand in America. The biggest controversy was that Travis himself played Jesus, which for Catholic Church and other Christian continents was downright shameful graven image. Some protesters succeeded to shut down the Dulcinuggets Stand in Alabama. (Which was opened again by the later CEO) And Travis was shocked, He said his public apology to churches, destroyed all the material of his stupid ad campaign, and left the office to run Dulcinuggets from now on. Later in the same year, Rick Moohzinaz proposed an idea of a new peripheral production to duo of Rensie Backtrackings and Travis Dinsie in form of a wrestling promotion. Travis wasn't too big on wrestling but approved the idea, and so Real Wrestling League was founded. It's yet to see will Dulcinuggets save themselves. List of All Products * 24 Dulcinuggets Restaurants across USA. * 52 Dulcinuggets Stands across USA and small part of Mexico. * A Nugget Museum * Sponsorships of various annual athletic events, village fairs, auctions and festivals across USA. * A Wrestling League * In-construction Sports Stadium Category:Corporations Category:Dulcinuggets